An Innocent game
by The Atomic Cafe
Summary: Pippin blames himself for Gandalf's death. So, to make himself equal in the Fellowship's eyes, he starts a game... COMPLETE.


Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. Please, go ask Tolkien, if there is some way to, tell me, if he owns this wonderful book, and he may say yes. I can't though. He's the smart one. I'm not. 'Nuff said.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * * * * * * * * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Slowly, the Fellowship trudged on to Lothlorien. Pippin stared gloomily down at his feet, sighing every once in a while. Everythng got so boring! Ever since Moria, noone will speak! His eyes went up to see Aragorn direct them to make camp for the night. Casting his eyes down again, he walked a little ways away from the others and sat down. Noone would want him near them because it was his fault Gandalf went down with the Balrog.  
  
An idea suddenly came to him, though. If he could cheer them up, they wouldn't be so mad! Quietly, he walked up to the group, wondering what he could do and if it would work.  
  
Aragorn was sitting near the rest of the Hobbits, Gimli, Legolas, and Boromir were seated feet away. Pippin sat near Aragorn, a little behind him, and thought.  
  
"Yes?" asked the Human when he saw Pippin.  
  
"Nothing, Sam." Aragorn choked when he heard this name given to him.  
  
"Sam? I'm Aragorn. Or Strider as you tend to call me."  
  
"No, Sam. That's Strider! Have you lost your memory?" The Hobbit pointed to Boromir. When Sam heard his name again, he turned to look at Pippin.  
  
"Have you lost it?" he asked. "If I'm not Sam, who am I, Master Pippin?"  
  
"Gimli." Sam's eyebrows shot up and he giggled a few times. Gimli looked up.  
  
"Who am I, then?"  
  
"Legolas, duh!" Pippin responded matter of factly. The Elf started to giggle, then laughed harder.  
  
"Then who am I, Master Halfling?"  
  
"Don't you all know your names? Your Pippin!"  
  
"Who are you? And who's Frodo? And who am I?" asked Merry, scooting closer to him.  
  
A sigh from the youngest Hobbit. "I'm Frodo. You are Boromir. That"- he pointed to Frodo -" is Merry. Am I the only one who knows us?" Everyone did nod. Another irritable sigh.  
  
An hour passed in silence as they regained thir energy. "I wish Bill was here," Pippin chirped up suddenly, still looking at the clouds turning into stars. At this, Sam -or Gimli- sniffled.  
  
"Why?" Bill could only be one person, Gandalf.  
  
"That mean ol' Balrog shouldn't have gotten him. That wasn't nice." A few raised eyebrows came to this.  
  
"Wasn't Bill turned loose?"  
  
"No, Gandalf was."  
  
"Gandalf's a... a... pony?"  
  
"Duh."  
  
"I see.... No, I don't see," Boromir responded to this. He scrathed his head and though longer and harder.  
  
"Let's keep walking. I think everyone has had a long enough break," instructed Aragorn, standing and pulling his cloak on, of which he had been lieing on.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The small group trudged on. Every once in a while, some words would be said. "Pippin," Gimli -or Legolas- asked Legolas -or Pippin- ,"where are we? You seem to know where we are."  
  
"We should be in Lothlorien..." he looked around a few times as he trailed off, "in about one hour!" This brightened everyone's spirits. In fact, Pippin -or Frodo- started skipping on his way. Merry giggled and joined in. Soon, all but Gimli and Boromir and Aragorn were skipping in a line.  
  
"Weirdos," Gimli muttered.  
  
As soon as Sam saw the golden leaves of trees, a yell erupted from him. "We're here! Right, Mr. Le- Pippin?"  
  
"Yes," smiled the Elf. He looked about the path, and silently claimbed up one of the many trees, sighing.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Haldir and Orophin led the group to Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, Rumil following behind them. The Hobbits looked around with wonder in their eyes, and Sam was pointing out the trees and plants.  
  
"The enemy," silver haired Lord Celeborn began, eyeing them, "knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Eight there are here, yet nine there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar."  
  
Pippin answered this before Galadriel could. "We had to leave him behind."  
  
"Ai," sighed Legolas. "No pony should go in the Mines of Moria."  
  
"Ai," agreed teh rest of the Fellowship.  
  
Galadriel's face worthy of a kodac moment.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 


End file.
